1. Technical Field
The present invention is to detect a keep-alive periodicity for each application which causes wireless network load.
2. Description of the Related Art
After supplying smart-phones, patterns using a wireless terminal for individuals are abruptly changed from voice communication to data communication.
In FIG. 1 shown as mobile wireless data traffic index, mobile traffics are expected to increase to 26 times in the next 10 to 15 years, and mobile data amount of 15 MB used by individuals per day has been used in 2010 but mobile data amount of 1 GB will be used in 2020.
The increase of the mobile traffics directly effects on profitability and service quality of the mobile-service company and accompanies a service provider, that is, a mobile-service company's equipment expansion, and therefore profit aggravation is inevitable and a user using a mobile network has service dissatisfaction due to data communication velocity delay.
Therefore, the mobile-service company must effectively use network infra to reduce investment burden and to guarantee service quality and an alternative guaranteeing predictability and real-time control is needed due to the limits of current solutions.
In usual network communication, an application for communicating with a server connects to server through a network, transmits and receives desirable data, and processes closing the network with the server after that.
But when the application does not transmit or receive any packets with the server during connecting to the network, the server or the network may force to disconnect the connection to the network after a predetermined time by considering as disabled network connection for managing resources. A simple chat program explains problems of undesired disconnection from the network. In the simple chat program, a server may transfer massages from a user A to a user B or may transfer massages from the user B to the user A when the user A and the user B are both connected to the server and maintaining the network connection. But the server cannot transfer massages from a user B to a user A when the user A is disconnected from the server by the server or the network because the user A did not chat for a while.
Thus, for maintaining the network connection, the application is implemented as to send small packets periodically which are called Keep-Alive packets even if a user doesn't send messages.
But it makes a problem for inducing overload of mobile networks by generating much signals when transmit and receive packets which are not having much information with the server for maintaining network connection because the wireless terminal doesn't know when the messages are coming from the server.
In order to solve much cost consumption of the mobile communication company due to network jam and service dissatisfaction for users of the wireless terminals, a method for blocking periodic network usage by a plurality of applications disposed at the wireless terminals is absolutely needed, but there is no a solution for this.